Field
The invention relates to the field of Bluetooth radio communications and, particularly, service discovery in Bluetooth communications.
Description of the Related Art
A Bluetooth® specification defines a generic attribute profile (GATT) for Bluetooth SMART, and the GATT comprises a service discovery protocol (SDP) which enables an application executed in a Bluetooth device to discover services that are available and to determine characteristics of the available services.